The infrastructure behind modern electronic systems increasingly requires deployment of multiple communication devices in systems that consolidate the various device components into racks or shelves, which may reduce the storage and operation space required by the owner of the infrastructure as well as easing the effort required for operation or maintenance. The devices stored in these racks or shelves may include communication network components such as amplifiers, switches, network management cards, network interface cards, or other devices. However, in many instances not all available space within the rack is in use at a given point in time.
Filler panels are devices used to fill the unused space in such a rack or shelf. These panels serve many uses, including electromagnetic shielding (to ensure proper operation of the system components), prevention of air leakage throughout the system, improved thermal management of the shelf, and aesthetic appearance of the rack as a whole. Existing filler panels, while functional, tend to be expensive and difficult to customize for individual users or end-users.
As more electronics infrastructure is stored and operated in consolidated racks or shelves, manufacturers and suppliers of such racks face increasing challenges in maintaining performance levels required by end-users while reducing the manufacturing and operating costs.